A known structure of military ammunition used as chemical weapons or the like (such as projectiles, bombs, land mines and naval mines) is such that an internal space of a steel bomb shell is filled with a bursting charge and a chemical agent hazardous to human bodies. Mustard gas and lewisite hazardous to human bodies are examples of such chemical agents.
A known method of disposing of (e.g., detoxifying) the aforementioned chemical weapons and hazardous substances such as organic halogen or the like is blasting disposal operation. The blasting disposal method does not require disassembling operation. This blasting disposal method is therefore applicable not only to disposal of a favorably preserved chemical weapon or the like but also to disposal of a chemical weapon or the like which has become difficult to disassemble due to deterioration over time or deformation. Furthermore, the blasting disposal operation produces ultrahigh temperature and ultrahigh pressure in a surrounding area of the chemical weapon or the like, so that almost all of the chemical agents can be decomposed by use of the blasting disposal method. This kind of blasting disposal method is disclosed in Patent Document 1, for example.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 7-286886